Scarred Innocence
by Seraphanis
Summary: Yelena has been killed by an infamous drug lord, and Xander wants revenge. -- *INCOMPLETE* I haven't touched this work in a while, and for now, it will remain on hiatus.


"Scarred Innocence" by Seraph  
  
Disclaimer: The usual; I don't own or have any connections to the movie xXx. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Xander Cage, a.k.a. X, a.k.a. Triple X, Augustus Gibbons, Yelena and all other xXx characters are copyright to their creators. All others (Jayne Mae, Kendrick Mitosos) are copyright to Liz Pfeifer, 2002, 2003. Do not attempt to copy or plagerize. If by some chance the people I have created are real, then it is by pure coincidence that I came up with the names.  
  
Much love to all my friends who helped me out with the story (Sola, Krissi, Sicko, Ash) and much "spite-ing" to those who relate Vin Diesel with Mr. Clean. o.o (Andy and Jimmy)  
  
---  
  
-Prologue-  
  
"Good evening. This is Jayne Mae on Channel Thirteen News. Earlier this evening, around 7:36pm, what was supposed to be a simple drug bust went horribly wrong.   
  
"For years, governments around the world have been trying to crack down on the infamous drug lord, Kendrick Mitosos. Although no one has ever been able to prove that he has been selling billions of dollars worth of drugs, he has, none-the-less, gained the international title as the World's Drug Lord.  
  
"It has been rumored that for the past few months, Kendrick, along with quite a few men dressed in black, has been found leaving and entering a run down apartment building on 39th Street in upper Manhattan. Although it was nothing more than a rumor, the CIA felt that they should send in a few men to check it out. Sadly, even the CIA could not find enough proof to arrest and put Kendrick in jail.  
  
"But just as they were about to give up and call their undercover agents back, a tragedy occured. The run down apartment, no longer housing people because the building was deemed hazardous, suddenly and mysteriously blew up destorying half of the city block as well as killing civillians and the undercover agents. One of the agents, Detective Yelena, who was formerly working for the Czech government, was granted immunity to the United States not more than a month ago.   
  
"Yelena was granted a position within the US CIA not long after her arrival due to her outstanding work with helping to dissolve the underground radical group known as Anarchy 99. Anarchy 99 was most known for-"  
  
The Panasonic TV was switched off by remote, silence consuming the room it was sitting in. A choked sigh ripped through the silence as Xander Cage leaned forward in his seat, rubbing his hands over his face as he bit his lip, biting back the roaring emotions that threatened to leave his throat. "I should have gone with her.." he whispered, unable to get more than a choked whisper passed his lips.  
  
"You couldn't have done anything if you had," Augustus Gibbons, both Xander's ex-boss, and, ironicaly, friend, replied quietly, placing a reassuring hand on X's shoulder.  
  
Normally Xander would have shrugged away the comforting hand, but he just didn't care. Yelena was the first girl he had ever thought of as more than just a quick lay. She was his friend, and more than that, his lover. He could actually say that without laughing. He loved her, and just like that, she had been taken away from him. He blamed himself for it, really; he had a bad feeling the entire time she was undercover, but she only laughed it off and said he was just worrying too much. But now who was laughing?  
  
Taking his hand away, Gibbons walked around the side of the plush chair Xander was sitting in and looked down at the younger man with pure seriousness. "What if I told you there was something you could do about it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xander muttered, rubbing his bloodshot eyes once more before looking up at Gibbons.  
  
With a sigh, Gibbons looked towards a digital clock with his one good eye. 11:15pm. "Revenge," he stated simply. "Take on the name Triple X once more. Not only would you be helping your country crack down on the most elusive drug criminal, but you'd be getting revenge for her at the same time."  
  
Xander just stared up at him. He could not believe what this man was saying to him. Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head, "I told you, I quit that buisness, and I don't plan on ever doing it again."  
  
Through the solemn air in the room, Gibbons laughed. "You quit three hours ago! It's not even official yet."  
  
"Don't!" Xander yelled, quickly getting up out of his seat and turning around to face Gibbons. In a blink, he had his forearm pressed against the burned man's neck and had him shoved up against the wall. "You -dare- laugh!" His eyes were burning with hatred and anger as he stared Gibbons down.  
  
Despite the fact that X could snap his neck within a second, Gibbons kept a placid look about his face; he wasn't worried. Although X could kill him with ease, he knew the daredevil wouldn't. "So what are you gonna' do? Waste away your life sitting in front of the TV blaming yourself? Pity yourself? You know it's not that easy. You can't just go on blaiming yourself. You have to do something about it."  
  
For a few moments, Xander kept silent, just staring at the man he had pinned against the wall. With a snort, he pulled his arm away and stepped back, turning to look at one of the pictures of Yelena he had taken when they were at the park. He ignored Gibbons as the black man rubbed his own neck and moved to stand behind him. As much as X hated to admit it, Gibbons was right.  
  
"Just get this straight," Xander hissed. "I'm doing this for her, not for this piece of shit country I live in."  
  
With a small grin of triumph, Gibbons nodded before glancing down at the picture of the girl. "That's fine. But get this straight.. To keep you in check, we're giving you a partner."  
  
"I work alone, not with a partner."  
  
"And so does she. You'll be perfect for eachother," Gibbons smirked before turning to leave X to his thoughts.  
  
"And just what is -that- supposed to mean!" Xander yelled after him, without getting an answer. With a sigh, he turned back to the picture and carefully picked it up, his fingers gently touching the frame as if he were afraid it would break. After staring at it for a few moments, another choked sigh escaped his throat before he placed the picture down and stalked off to his room. 


End file.
